Changes
by PottersGirl1
Summary: Hermiones changes over the summer have caused both Draco and Harry to fall in love with her. Who will she chose? The senstive, perfect Harry? Or the sexy, bad boy Draco?
1. Her Mothers Nose and the Trance

Ok, well this is my second FanFic. Unfortunatley, I still have not finished my first, but I'm working on it right now! You can go read it if you want! It called The Secrets Of Hermione Granger or something like that!!! Theres 11 chaps, so that oughta keep you busy!!! Well, on to the story!!!

Chapter 1: The Nose and The "Trance"

"Oh man, I can't believe this!!!! Where is my wand?" It was 10:30,and Hermione hadn't even left her house, and now she had lost her wand. "Mom have you seen my wand? And why are you taking so long?" Hermione whined to her mother. 'Oh no' Hermione thought. She stood up from her crouched position on the ground. 'My wand is lost and mom is......' But before Hermione could finish her thought her mom came running downstairs. Hermiones jaw went wide open. She couldn't believe it! Her mother had used the wand to try to make her nose appear smaller. And it didn't work. At all. "How does it look? Pretty good, eh?" Her mother said, striking a pose. "Mom, how many times do I have to tell you to stay away from my wand!? Now were going to be late!" Hermione grabbed the wand away from her mom and shouted Unsmallius Snozeium to her wand. Automatically, her mothers nose went back to its normal size. "Hey, I thought I did a pretty good job on it." Her mom said. "Then obviously, you didn't look in the mirror." Hermione said. 

Hermione and her mother said goodbye to her dad, and finally packed all her things into the car. Her dad came out side for a last word. "Now remember 'Mione, don't let any boys take advantage of you or anything." Her father warned her. "Dad!" Hermione blushed. "I'm serious sweetheart! Your not the little girl you used to be." What Hermiones father said was very true. She had matured tremendously over the summer. While visiting her Aunt Satine in Australia, she had gotten a golden tan that flaunted the features she had been hiding under her saggy clothes and her bushy hair. Speaking of hair, that had also been taken care of. Since she was in the sun for so long, it had turned into a golden blond, which also accented her features. It was no longer bushy and untamed, but it was beautifully wavy, with long layers and a face frame. She also had developed a great body from swimming and volleyball on the beach, combined with her newly developed curves. Add all that up together, and you get what every man wants: The perfect woman. 

The car pulled out of their drive way at 10:36, and was at the station by 10:45 , thanks to Hermiones Speedy Tiriusum spell, which she performed on the tires to make them go faster without anybody noticing. Unfortunately, her mother took till 10:55 to say goodbye. "All right mom, I will write you, I promise…….No I can't call you. There are no phones……yes mom, I packed enough underwear……yes, I have money……no….…yes……..maybe……..OK MOM!!!!!" Finally, Hermione was on the platform, and getting on the train when all of a sudden, she was pulled back. She didn't even have to look back to see who did it. "Let go, Draco!!! I'm going to miss the train!" After struggling for a few seconds, she turned around to push him off of her. Big mistake. It was like she was in a trance. She had no idea Draco was capable of looking so good. "Well, well, well. It looks like our little mudbloods all grown up. She was trying hard to think of a comeback, but she couldn't even speak. She was sure he had put a spell on her. But he hadn't. "Well, move, will you!? Purebloods first." Finally, when the conductor yelled ALL ABOARD, she came back to her senses, and moved. She wondered why she had acted so strangely and why she had just let him pass without a snotty comment or comeback. 'Man, I must really be out of it', she thought. 

Finally, on the train and ready to take a long nap, she just couldn't find Harry and Ron's car. 'Ah, finally, a familiar face', Hermione thought. "Hey Ginny!!! Do you know where Harry and Ron are?" Ginny gave her a weird look and pointed her finger to where Hermiones behind was facing. She turned around and found herself face to face with a stranger. At least, physically he was a stranger. He was almost a different person. Tall, about 6'0, and muscular. Obviously, all those years of quidditch really paid off. He had much greener eyes now. They almost hypnotized you. His hair looked the same, but darker, like a dark, dark black. He was no longer the lanky, thin boy she knew before. She was almost sure she had walked into the wrong compartment. "Harry?" Hermione called. Harry looked up from his wizards card game to find himself face-to-face with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Then he realized who she was. "Hermione? HERMIONE!!!! Wow!!!!!" Hermione was so glad to see her best friends. Well, at least one of them was there. "Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, but Harry didn't answer, and Hermione noticed why. 'Is he checking me out?' she asked herself. 'no way, he's my best friend…..but he's looking at me like he is…. actually, it's sort of flattering….' 

Finally, Harry was taken out of his trance, and Hermione out of her thoughts when Ron walked in. Same old Ron. Only much, much taller and more muscular. 'I guess the past 2 years of quidditch really helped him', Hermione thought. "Hey Hermione! How have you been? You look much tanner! Where did you go?" Hermione was glad Ron was here. He wasn't checking her out, like Harry did (not like that was a bad thing). Besides, Ron had a Lavender to check out. Hermione answered Ron's questions, and then said, "Well, now that we're all here, shall we sit down, or are we going to stand here all the way to Hogwarts?" Everybody sat down, and in an instant, everything was back to normal between Hermione and Harry. "So Herms, how did your summer go? I hope it was better than mine! Those fucking Dursleys…they had Aunt Marge over again." Harry said to Hermione. "You mean the one you blew up?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head yes and they all laughed, and then Hermione answered how her summer went. "Well, as you know, I went to Australia. It was the most beautiful place ever. Tropical birds and funny little insects everywhere you look. Maybe I will go live there and be a veterinarian. They have so many animals to……." But before Hermione could finish, she noticed the completely baffled look on both the boys faces. "Oh I'm sorry guys. I always forget to explain muggle words to you. A VETERINARIAN is a person who cares for pets. It's kind of like what Charlie does in Romania, except a vet works with all different animals…..muggle animals." But Harry and Ron still looked baffled. "I swear, it seems like you guys have sunk right down to Crabbe and Goyles level." Hermione laughed. 

"They've already gone lower." And there was Draco. Standing in the doorway of their car. Harry and Ron stood up, looking ready for a fight. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said furiously. "Oh shut your trap, or else you might spill shit everywhere, Potty." Malfoy said crossly. Harry was just about to jump on him, when the door closed all of a sudden and a piercing scream rang through the corridor. "YOU CLOSED THE DOOR ON MY DAMN HAND, YOU MUDBLOOD BITCH!!!" Hermione smiled with satisfaction. She thought about earlier, when she thought she maybe had feelings for him. 'Wow, I must have been WAAAY out of it.' She thought to herself. "Serves you right, you dickhead!" She loudly said. She quickly opened the door to let him get his hand out, and then shut it and locked it. "Wow!" Harry and Ron said, in awe. "I guess you really DID change this summer!" Ron said. "……And for the better." Harry whispered to himself.

Ok, ok, so it's no cliff hanger, but didn't you like the part where Draco said "shit might spill everywhere potty!" HeHe I thought it was so great!!!!! Well, on to the next chapter, my fellow readers and writers!!!! God Bless America and SoS (Save our Soldiers)!!!!!! 


	2. It's a Hermione Thing

"Finally, I'm home." Harry looked at the beautiful castle as they pulled up to it. "Wow. I can't believe were already seventh years. It's gone by so quickly." Hermione said, with a small tear rolling down her cheek. "Yeah, and we'll be graduating. And you know what the means……" Ron said. "PARTIES!!!" Ron and Harry said together. "Parties are not what graduating is about at all. It's about showing the world that your worth something. It's about going out into the real world and living life as a mature wizard or witch. It's about……." Hermione was interrupted by Ron and Harry screaming PARTIES in her ear.

When Hermione saw the great hall, she was astonished. It looked beautiful. There were floating crystals and candles, and diamonds on the wall. The flames inside the fire would change colors every few minutes. The house flags were sparkling, and the sky inside was filled with stars. But before she could actually get inside the hall to where the real beauty was, she was grab and pulled into a narrow, dark hallway, where a cold hand covered her mouth. When she looked into the eyes of her captor, she knew. Icy gray was the color of them. Draco was the name that immediately came to her mind. "Your pretty clever, you know that? Shutting that door on my hand. Think your brave? Try fucking with me again this year, and you'll pay, and believe me, it won't be any fine you could afford." By this time, his hand had slid off her mouth, and he was now grabbing both her arms tightly. Hermione was furious. "What are you gonna do to me, huh? Are you gonna tell the professor? I guess you forgot were not in playschool anymore! I'm not….." 

But before she could finish, a pair of soft, tender lips hit hers. She didn't know why, but she kissed back instead of pushing him off of her. Their arms wrapped around each others bodys as they moved closer. The kiss was intimate, passionate, daring, and wrong all at the same time. 'This is so wrong' Hermione thought. 'This isn't how it's suppose to be. It's suppose to be with someone I love with stars and candlelight. Not with my worst enemy inside of a dark, narrow hallway.' That's what persuaded Hermione to push him off of her. Draco was furious. No one had ever pushed him away. EVER. 'Maybe she just needed some air.' Draco thought, so he went back in for another kiss. Hermione ducked, and he hit his lips against the hard, cold wall. Hermione didn't know what to do, so she ran, straight towards the great hall. The footsteps were echoing nearer with each step Draco took towards her. She had no where to go except inside the Great Hall, where all heads turned when she walked in. "Ah, Ms. Granger. So happy you could join us." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled down on Hermione. "Sorry professor. I have a slight case of the flu, and wasn't feeling so well." Dumbledore was silent, and then nodded his head, although she knew he saw right through her. "Well then you should be making a trip to Madame Pomfrey after the feast. But now, we eat!" 

Draco did not join the feast, and obviously missed the sorting of the 1st years. He didn't even want to look at Hermione right now. He couldn't believe someone had turned him down. Especially a mudblood. 'It doesn't matter, I can always find another prettier girl. She's a god damn muggle, for Christ's sake, what were you thinking Draco? Do you know what your father would do to you if he knew you even made contact with a mudblood? I'm a sex god, and I'm popular, and I am a god damn MALFOY!' Draco hit the wall at these thoughts. He fell to the ground and leaned with his back against the wall, tilting his head back. A tear came down his cheek, and he wiped it off. "Why do I feel like shit then?" Draco said to himself.

Hermione was having a lot of trouble sleeping that first night. There were way to many thoughts running through her head. Most of them about Draco. "ERG! I can't sleep!!!" She whispered to herself. She got up and just sat there for a while, trying to let her mind clear. Then, when that didn't work, she went down to the common room, thinking the bright flames of the fire would sooth her thoughts. But the fire wasn't the first thing she saw when she got in the room, like she expected. Somebody else was sitting on the couch, with their head in their hands, running their fingers through there hair. It was a boy. Very tall. Muscular looking. "Harry?" Hermione thought she had it right. And she did. Harry turned around to see who called him, and stood up when he saw it was Hermione. "Hey…..I just…..I couldn't….." "Sleep?" Hermione finished his sentence for him. "Yeah. Exactly." Hermione came and sat down, and motioned for Harry to sit next to her. "Yeah. I have way to many thoughts running through my head." Harry sat down. "Like what?" He asked. "Nothing. Just like what classes will be like, and graduating. How 'bout you? Why can't you sleep?" Harry sat up a little, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Well……." Hermione laughed. "Oh come on Harry! I'm your best friend, you can tell me what your thinking." Harry drooped his head. "You really wanna know?" Hermione nodded. He brought his head back up again. "You." 


	3. Harry and Draco in love with Hermione

"M-Me?" Hermione said after a long and awkward silence. "What do you mean, Harry?" Harry was about to get up and leave, but Hermione grabbed him and pulled him back down. "No Harry. You need to stop running from your emotions. If there's something you want to say, then just say it. Stop hesitating." Harry sat back, further from Hermione then before. "It's awkward Herms. I mean, I've always felt these feelings before it's just……" Hermione wondered about his last sentence. "What do you mean you've always had these feelings, Harry?" Harry got up and leaned against the mantelpiece over the fireplace. "Haven't you seen it, Hermione?! It's been 7 years, and you've never noticed it!" He banged his hand up against the mantelpiece. Hermione had never seen Harry so angry with her. She never knew how much she meant to him. "Sorry. I don't mean to yell. I've just needed you. And I can't have you." Hermione got up and put her hand on his shoulder. "How do you know?" Harry turned around to face Hermione. "What do you mean?" Hermione turned and walked towards the other side of the room to go back up to bed. "Think about, Harry." 

The next day went by in a snap. By dinner time, Hermione and Harry still had not discussed the night before. "Man, don't you two ever shut up?" Ron said sarcastically. Hermione smiled, but only to amuse Ron. She had other things on her mind, leaving no time for conversing. 'Harry hasn't even looked at me all morning.' Hermione thought. 'I hope he got my point about what I said last night.' Unfortunately, to Harry, what Hermione had said last night didn't seem logical. Harry had been thinking long and hard about it. 'What did she mean? What am I suppose to be thinking about? Maybe she meant she doesn't like me. I've probably just messed up our friendship.' "God, I'm such an ass!" Opps. The school looked up at Harry. The clinking and clanging of the silverware had stopped and all conversations came to a jolting halt. Harry hadn't meant to say the last part of his sentence aloud. "Harry, mate, are you all right?" Ron asked. Hermione knew exactly what Harry was talking about. And she really didn't want people coming up to her and asking what was wrong with Harry. So, she got up, and left.

'God, what have I done? I've ruined one of my most treasured friendships.' Hermione thought as she walked down the hall. 'Maybe it will be better in the morning, and things will be just like they were before.' Hermione stopped in the hall. "Or will we ever be?" Hermione said to herself. Just as Hermione was about to enter Gryffindor tower, a cold hand grabbed her into an empty classroom. "What the…" were the only words Hermione could escape from her mouth before a pair of cold but soft lips fell upon hers. The kiss was passionate, yet aggressive. Hermione felt like she was dreaming. But she wasn't.

*Muahahaha cliff hanger! Sorry it was so short, but I thought this was a great place to stop, and I posted another chapter right after, so don't waste your time reading this…..GO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!!!*


End file.
